Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Child
by shockman
Summary: A mysterious young Saiyan named Rohk comes to Earth searching for the last survivors of his race, Kakarot. He learns that he wasn't as alone as he thought. And so have the rest of the Saiyans on Earth. Now, Vegeta has been sensing odd Saiyan energy scatte
1. Prologue

"Let's see now… That's 9,000… 10,000… 11,000…"

"It's all there. 17,000 just like we agreed." The man in the scouter replied as he folded his arms.

"Right… But I can still count it can't I?" The orange alien merchant replied as he fondled the money.

The Saiyan who was waiting just rolled his eyes… "Well, whenever you're done I'll be taking my ship."

"Are you SURE you won't be needing anything else?" The merchant asked putting the money into his beat up belt wallet.

"No." The young Saiyan replied. "As long as you're certain this crate can make it all the way to Earth."

The Alien smirked, "I guess that's your problem now... isn't it?"

The Saiyan pushed the repulsive salesman out of his way and opened the cockpit. "You're annoying me now. Now beat it or I just might take my money back along with the ship."

The alien's smug grin dropped to a frown. "Whatever… Just leave."

As the ship began warming up, the Saiyan secured his scouter and exhaled heavily. He'd never actually left the space port before… It was somewhat scary to him.

And being a Saiyan, "scared" wasn't something his race was exactly known for.

But how would he know that? He'd never actually seen another Saiyan before in his life.

The only reason he knew he was a Saiyan was because his mother had told him that's what his father was.

Unfortunately, he'd never met his father either.

He only knew how his father looked. His mother had a small picture of his father with two other Saiyans, but he had no idea who they were…

All he knew were rumors of what became of the Saiyans who survived Freiza's genocide of his race…

The last Saiyan anyone knew that was alive was Kakarot. And he was on planet Earth.

That's where he was going. To Earth.

Besides, when people spread rumors like they do… The legend of the power of the dragonballs wasn't left out.

If he could gather all seven he'd get any wish he wanted…

But what did he want? Easy answer.

To get answers. To learn the truth.

And possibly a life. A real life. Not some lame bartending job in a run down spaceport.

He stared at the picture of his father one last time before he put it away in his belt.

Other than that picture, all he had was a small trunk with his clothes, and the scouter and battle armor his father left his mother with…

But now he had a chance to change all that…


	2. Capsule Corp Attacked

Due to mistakes in the timeline, this chapter was edited to fit the actual Dragon Ball Z storyline.

-----------------------------

Bulma yawned and stretched as she woke up. As she turned over, she noticed no one was there.

"That Vegeta…" She pouted. "Can't he just skip training for once?"

But she knew he never would. After all, he was the Prince of all Saiyans. Not to mention he was never one to let his body slide.

Bulma put on her robe and headed for the kitchen. "Even after last night, you'd think he'd stick around for a little extra." She thought out loud.

"It's almost like he's used to one night stands or something."

She rubbed her eyes as she poured herself a mug of already warm coffee. Vegeta had his training, she had her caffeine.

"Morning" Came from the other side of the table.

"Oh, Vegeta! You scared me." Bulma said jerking back and almost spilling her coffee.

"How come you're up so early?" He asked midway though a bowl of vegetables and noodles.

"Look at my face, honey…" Bulma said tugging at her eye rings. "Do I look like I'm awake yet?"

Vegeta laughed. "I guess not… Old people seem to have trouble waking up don't they?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Watch it, Vegeta... You and Trunks aren't the only dangerous ones in the family."

Suddenly, Trunks rushed in from the outside with Goten close. "Mom! Mom, you awake!"

"Yeek!" Unfortunately this time, Bulma's coffee flew all over her hand and robe.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" She turned on the cold water and ran her stinging arm through it.

"Now you're in for it." Vegeta sneered at Trunks.

Before Trunks could answer, Bulma overtook him.

"Trunks! What's wrong with you! You don't just run into rooms scaring people half to death--"

"Mom! This is serious!" Trunks shouted cutting her off.

Bulma's facial expression eased up. "Trunks… You're sweating… What's wrong?"

"There's been a huge explosion at Capsule Corp." He managed to gasp out.

Bulma rushed over to him. "Are you alright!" She examined him for injury.

"I'm okay. I wasn't there when it happened," Trunks evaded his mother's hands.

"When we saw it, we got her as fast as we could…" Goten added.

"You'd have gotten her much quicker if you actually trained better." Vegeta mused.

Vegeta got up from the table. "Trunks, get over there and see if anyone's injured."

"Right!" Trunks flew off without wasting any time.

"What about me?" Goten asked pointing to himself.

"You get over to Kakarot's and see if you can get him and Gohan to help Trunks."

"Alright!" Goten shouted and took off..

"What about you?" Bulma asked.

"I'll bring you once you're dressed..." Vegeta said pointing her her hlaf coffe stained robe.

Bulma ran upstairs to get changed. As he followed her at a much slower pace, Vegeta shook his head. "Lazy kid…"

Bulma nearly closed the bedroom door and began changing while Vegeta waited outside.

"You know…" Bulma said while she changed. "Trunk's your son isn't he? So if he's lazy it's your fault…"

"What!" Vegeta was shocked. "How's that my fault?"

"Well… Maybe you didn't teach him your work ethic very effectively."

"Che! It's not my fault he takes after his mother…" Vegeta retorted.

"Ex-cuse me?" Bulma asked poking her head out of the now slightly opened door.

"Uh…" Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. "I said, 'it's not my fault he's as smart as his mother'."

"Aww…" Bulma smiled as she hopped out putting on her last shoe. "You're so cute when you lie…"

"But… I was… uh…" Vegeta stuttered for words. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Just one more thing…" Bulma nabbed her locket from the nightstand and put it on.

"Now I'm ready." She ran past Vegeta and out of the house.

Vegeta flew out and caught her in transit. "I still don't know why you keep that thing…"

Bulma shielded her face from the wind. "Cause you and Trunks look so cute together."

"I 'look' like a fool in that picture though."

"You mean you look cute." Bulma smiled at him.

"I MEAN I…" The second Vegeta looked at her smiling, he shut up.

"Okay… I look 'cute'."

Bulma kissed him for saying it. "See? Being wrong's not all bad."

Before Vegeta could answer, he stopped in mid flight and stared forward.

"Vegeta? What's--" Turning around, Bulma saw why Vegeta suddenly stopped.

There, in front of them, was the Capsule Corp building, but with a huge smoldering hole in its side.

Vegeta set Bulma down and fly over to Trunks who was going through the rubble and twisted metal beams inside.

"You found anyone yet?" Vegeta began to help Trunks dig.

"No…" Trunks wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Looks like it happened before anyone got here. But I just wanna be sure…"

As soon as Trunks went back to digging, Vegeta let off a sly smirk.

"Heh, the boy just might not be as lazy as I thought…" He thought as he blasted some dirt out of his way.

After a few minutes of digging, they realized there wasn't anyone that was injured. So they decided to go see if Bulma had any news yet.

They found her talking to one of the security guards who was getting some oxygen. Apparently, he'd inhaled a little too much smoke.

"-- that's when I pulled on the fire alarm." They walked up as he finished talking.

"Mom, what'd he say?" Trunks asked.

Bulma walked over to them, "He says there was something that flew towards the building and blew up."

"Did he say what the license plate was?" Vegeta scoffed.

"No, Vegeta…" Bulma was somewhat upset. "He said it looked like a bright red flash."

"You mean like laser or something?" Trunks scratched his head.

"No. This was Saiyan energy." Vegeta said staring at the large hole.

Bulma and Trunks were shocked.

"There's no way it could have been a Saiyan who did this, Vegeta…" Bulma said still astonished he could even think that.

"Yeah, dad." Trunks sided with his mom. "Other than us, the only other Saiyans are Goku and his kids."

"And they'd have no reason for doing this either." Bulma added.

"You disappoint me, Trunks." Vegeta said turning to him. "Can't you sense it? His energy left residue."

"You can sense that?" Trunks was wide eyed.

"Of course I can!" Vegeta answered out loud. "And I've been sensing small but numerous Saiyan energy for the past few months..."

"And you never bothered to tell us this?" Bulma almost shouted.

Vegeta's face remain unchanged. "I could have been wrong. Besides, I checked with Kakarot, but he hadn't sensed anything. I thought it was only my imagination."

"Well we know it isn't now…" Trunks mused as he pointed to the hole.

"Vegeta!" The three of them heard from the sky.

Trunks waved. "Hey, Goten! Gohan! Nice to see you guys!"

Gohan and his brother landed. "Whoa… what happened here?" Goten gaped as he rubbed his dry eyes.

"Where's Goku?" Trunks asked looking around.

"He was called off to Supreme Kai's World this morning." Gohan answered. "So it's just us right now."

"That's a huge hole." Goten pointlessly added.

"My dad thinks a Saiyan did this…" Trunks noted.

Gohan was wide eyed, "You don't think it's us do you?"

Before Vegeta could answer, Bulma interjected. "They just informed me that whoever broke in stole that new prototype dragon radar."

"New dragon radar? What's wrong with the old ones?" Goten was curious.

"The new one's use the GPS to pinpoint where each dragonball is. The old one's could only tell when you were near one." Trunks explained.

"Sweet!" Goten smiled.

"But they use up too much power…" Bulma finished. "That's why we haven't used them yet."

"So whoever this guy is, he's after the dragonballs, that's for sure." Gohan reviewed.

"Bulma, don't you have any other of these prototype radars?" Vegeta wondered.

Bulma's face lit up. "We do! C'mon, we'll give them to you guys so you can get the dragonballs first!"

But once they got to the room where they were kept, Bulma was disappointed.

"Oh, no! Look what he did…" Bulma held up the other's which were smashed to pieces.

"Boy, this guy was sure thorough…" Goten said holding up one which fell apart in his hands.

"Plan B." Vegeta said, "Get them the original dragon radars, Bulma."

"Good idea, Vegeta!" She was optimistic once again and handed them to the boys.

"What about you, dad?" Trunks put the radar into his coat pocket.

"I'm not going after the dragonballs…" Vegeta cracked his neck. "I'm going after whoever this Saiyan is personally."

"No fair!" Goten and Gohan whined almost simultaneously as they flew off with Trunks.

Vegeta blinked as he put on his rite armor. "Che! Maybe my kid isn't all that lazy after all…"

Bulma walked up to him "Vegeta… You'll be okay won't you?"

"Like you need to ask?" He said securing his armor.

Bulma shrugged. "At least you're sure of yourself…"

"It's one of my good traits. Which I'm overflowing with might I add." Vegeta was having his moment.

Bulma giggled, "Well, I seem to remember a certain 'good trait' of yours 'overflowing' last night…'"

"Bulma!" Vegeta blushed. "Not in public…"

"Aww, is the Prince of the Saiyans a little embarrassed?" She teased.

"Shut up!" Vegeta tried to ignore it, but was still blushing. "I'm leaving…"

He flew off, trying not to notice Bulma was still laughing at him…

Once he go high enough, he closed his eyes and attempted to lock on to the energy trail the mystery Saiyan left behind.

"… C'mon… Where are you… ..? …!" He turned slightly to his right and opening his eyes, grinned. "You're mine…"

And with that, Vegeta flew off at top speed. Locked dead on to the mystery Saiyan's energy.


	3. Mystery Saiyan Captured

By now, he'd already managed to gather 2 dragonballs with this radar he'd stolen.

"This is great!" He thought aloud as he clutched them in his hands. "At this rate I'll have my wish granted in no time flat!"

He then looked at the radar to find out where the next dragon ball would be located at.

"Lemme see..." He searched the nearby area with his scouter for anything orange. "Should be right around..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the radar flashed red and then the screen went black.

"What!" He shook it to see if it would switch back on. "Out of power! Can't these humans make something worthwhile?"

He grumbled and put it in his belt. "Guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way..." He switched off his scouter and looked manually.

It shouldn't have been too hard for him to spot, after all the canyon where he was relatively dark. A shining dragonball shouldn't be too hidden.

After a few minutes of flying around the canyon walls, he spotted a glittering object in the cliff face across from him.

"Ah, that's gotta be it!" He thought to himself as he crossed the crevasse to get it.

Sure enough, it was a dragonball. He grinned to himself in delight.

He reached out to grab it. "Three down, four t--"

Before he could finish speaking he sensed something was wrong and turned his head to see a yellow ki stream headed right for him.

"Whoa!" He shouted kicking off the mountain side, just narrowly avoiding it's path.

It crashed harmlessly into the canyon ground below him. "That coulda been me down there..."

He turned around in rage to see what had done that, only to see another heading at him again.

He was just able to avoid it, but this one nicked his armor and knocked him off balance. "Oh for crying out loud! Who's doing that?"

"You're going to wish you won't get an answer to that." A voice replied indistinctly. It was concealed by the glare of the sunlight.

He surveyed the mountainside as best as his eyes could, but saw no sign of anything or anyone.

"Why don't you show your face, you coward!" He shouted spinning around, trying to find this mystery attacker.

"If you insist..." The voice replied.

Just then a figure stepped out onto the cliff right in front of him. His arms were folded and his face solemn.

"Who are you?" The Saiyan replied switching on his scouter.

"I should be asking you the same thing, punk..." The voice growled at him. "But if you want to know, my name is Vegeta."

Vegeta stood surveying the apparently young Saiyan. "This is the guy who attacked Capsule Corp? He looks too weak to be able to create such devastation..."

"Well, Vegeta, I dunno who you think you are, but any human stupid enough to challenge me must have a death wish." He clenched his fists.

"Human? Me?" Vegeta mocked. "Ha! I think you're the one with the death wish, young Saiyan."

"What!" The Saiyan backed off. "I was told humans knew nothing of the Saiyans... Wait, how did you know I was a Saiyan at all?"

"I just told you, I'm not human, young blood." Vegeta retorted.

"Then.. what are you?"

"What do you think? I'm a Saiyan." Vegeta replied annoyed at this youth's ignorance.

"Then, if you're a Saiyan, you must be Kakarot!" The youth's face lit up. "I can't believe I found you!"

Vegeta scoffed. "I'm not Kakarot..."

The Saiyan's face had a puzzled look on it. "Then... who the hell are you?"

"I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

"You lie!" The Saiyan shouted. "Prince Vegeta is dead! How dare you mock him!"

"Really now?" Vegeta sneered. "I'd think I'd know if I was 'dead' now wouldn't I?"

The Saiyan's face showed only anger. "Well, if you are indeed Prince Vegeta, you'll have no trouble stopping this! Rargh!"

The Saiyan charged straight at Vegeta and threw a flurry of fast punches directly at Vegeta's unguarded face.

Vegeta effortlessly dodged each one.

"Huh? How'd I miss?" He wondered. He threw a few more, but this time even faster.

Same result. He couldn't even touch Vegeta.

"Rrr..." He growled. "So you're fast, big deal!"

The young Saiyan threw a kick directly at Vegeta's abdomen, but Vegeta caught his foot before it even got halfway there.

"Impossible!" The Saiyan yelled wide eyed.

Vegeta smirked. "You've got no speed to your attacks..." And with that, he tossed the young Saiyan by his leg into the adjacent canyon wall.

He landed with a crash. As he shook it off, he realized he'd been imbedded almost a good 6 inches into the mountain.

"How's this guy so strong?" He pulled himself out of the rock. He had to check this guys power level to be sure...

He couldn't believe what his scouter was telling him!

"Wha-- what!" He nearly fainted at the reading. "There's no way! No one alive has that much energy!"

Vegeta folded his arms. "I'm standing here aren't I?"

"Could... Could it be possible? Is this the real Vegeta? Was he indeed alive all this time?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Even if you are Prince Vegeta, I'm still getting those dragonballs!"

With that the Saiyan built his ki till he was glowing red.

"Try this out why don't ya! Haaa!" He threw three large red ki blasts straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't move until the blasts were right in front of him. He neutralized the first two with his own ki, then sent the third right back home.

The Saiyan did his best to stand his ground by swatting it right back to Vegeta.

But instead of it colliding with the Saiyan prince, it kept on going right through where Vegeta was standing.

"What the--!" The Saiyan grew wide eyed. "Where'd he go?"

"You're pathetic..." Came from behind him.

"What th--"

Before he finished his thought, Vegeta rendered the young Saiyan totally useless with one blow to the back of his head.

"Ow..." He managed to utter as he fell down unconscious.

But Vegeta didn't want this young dead, not yet anyways. So caught the Saiyan by his armor and pulled him back onto the Cliffside.

"Hmph." Vegeta murmured in disappointment. "This kid's even weaker than Krillin... How'd he expect to beat me?"

As he laid the unconscious Saiyan on his back Vegeta examined him up close.

"Hmm... He still has his tail I see." He said pulling it away from the Saiyan's belt pouch. "Wonder what's in here?"

Looking into it, all he saw was some pocket change and what looked like a pilot license. Vegeta pulled it out for a closer look.

"R-o-h-k" It read. "Well, least now I know what this kid's name is."

Going deeper through the pouch, he noticed a photo wallet that was underneath everything else. Vegeta reached under it all to see just what was inside.

"Hmm..." He said as he thumbed through the pictures. "They're just pictures of this kid... and what looks like his mother. But where's his father?"

Going all the way to the end, Vegeta suddenly stopped once he reached the last picture. He pulled it out to get a better look at it.

"Huh!" Vegeta stared in shock at a photograph. "This picture... I'm in it! And so's Nappa and Radditz... That means this was back when I was allies with Freiza..."

Vegeta looked again at the unconscious Saiyan, who he now knew was called 'Rohk'.

"Just who is this kid? And how did he get this picture!" Vegeta closed up the wallet and pouch, but held onto them.

"This Rohk must have answers..." Vegeta thought to himself. "But, he's gonna be out of it for quite some time."

"Alright, I'll bring him back with me." Vegeta decided. "Besides, I can't just let him free to blow up anything else."

With that, he grabbed the unconscious Rohk by the shoulder blade part of his armor and flew off.

Capsule Corp: 3 hours later

The three Saiyan boys landed in front of Capsule Corp after a somewhat successful search for the remaining dragonballs.

"Hehehe!" Goten laughed holding up a dragonball he'd found. "I'm so happy I got one!"

Trunks held up one of his own finds. "Don't forget I got one too!"

They both turned to Gohan who was walking down the hall at a much slower pace than them. They both snickered at the fact Gohan hadn't managed to find any.

Hearing them laugh, Gohan joked lightly. "Hey, I'd have gotten that one if Goten didn't push me outta the way..."

Goten turned his back to his brother and waved his hand at him in disbelief. "Aw, you're just jealous cause I'm better than you."

Gohan just laughed with his brother and Trunks.

"Maybe Goten really could be better than me..." Gohan thought. "After all he can already go Super Saiyan... And he's not even half my size yet."

Walking down to the testing room, they noticed Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku standing outside a chamber with a one way mirror.

"Dad! Dad!" Goten shouted as he ran jubilantly at his dad holding up his prize.

"Hey, Goten!" Goku smiled as he picked up Goten in mid run. "You got a dragonball? Alright!"

"Dad, I got one too!" Trunks held it up for his dad to see.

Unfortunately, Vegeta had his mind somewhere else at the time and didn't notice.

"Vegeta..." Bulma elbowed him.

"Hm?" He turned around to see Trunks smiling at him. "Oh, you found a dragonball did you?"

Vegeta wasn't any type to be emotional in the least... But after dying trying to defeat Majin Buu, it made him realize how much Trunks had missed out on a father.

He didn't want to get all touchy feely, but he at least had to show he was proud of his kid in some way.

"Impressive work, Trunks." He took the dragonball from his son and gave him a quick tap of appreciation on his head.

"Hey, Vegeta." Gohan asked. "Did you ever get the Saiyan you went after?"

By now, Vegeta had folded his arms and turned back to the mirror.

"Yes, I did." He answered not looking at Gohan. "We put him in there for the time being."

Curious, Gohan walked over to the mirror to see this mystery Saiyan. Goten and Trunks tried to see as well, but had to pull up onto the window seal.

"Wow..." Gohan noted. "He doesn't look like he could be any older than me..."

"What's his name?" Goten asked trying not to lose his grip.

"Vegeta found out his name is Rohk," Goku answered. "But other than that, we don't know anything else..."

"That's not correct, Kakarot." Vegeta corrected. "Take a look at this." He handed the small pouch to Goku.

"These are only pictures though..." Goku said thumbing through them.

"Keep looking." Vegeta said turning back around to the mirror.

"Hey..." Goku pulled out the picture Vegeta had spotted earlier. "Where'd he get this from?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Kakarot. We won't know anything else until he regains consciousness."

"Uh, I think you spoke to soon Vegeta." Gohan said pointing to the glass. "I think he's waking up..."

They began to notice Rohk slowly sitting up and holding his head. Once he realized they were not on him, he began to try to find his personal articles.

"Hey! Lemme out!" Rohk shouted as he hit at the walls.

"What do we do now?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"We get answers. That's what." Vegeta concluded.


	4. Saiyan Ally

Thanks to all who have reviewed this fanfic! All reviews are appreciated!

-------------------

"So how do weget him to talk to us?" Trunks asked totally stumped.

"Simple," Vegeta said, "One of you goes in there and gets answers from him."

"You mean you're not going?" Gohan was somewhat surprised.

"Of course I'm not." Vegeta snapped. "I brought him here, my work's done. Besides, he was looking for Kakarot."

"Alright then..." Goku stepped forward to the air locked door. "Open it up, Bulma."

Bulma placed her hand on the handprint lock. "You'd better be careful..."

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyways." Goku walked into the containment cell.

Seeing him walk in, Rohk turned his full attention to Goku.

"What do you want?" Rohk snarled with his fists clenched.

"Hey, take it easy there..." Goku put out his hands in a calming signal. "I'm only here to talk."

Rohk didn't budge. He examined Goku and noticed him holding the pouch he'd had taken.

Noticing this, Goku had an idea. "I believe this is yours?" He tossed the pouch to Rohk's waiting hands.

Rohk smiled lightly at his recovered pouch. And he also eased up at Goku.

"Uh, thanks... I guess." Rohk muttered not looking at Goku.

"Well, I was told you wanted to talk to me?" Goku said after a few moments of silence.

"And just who are you?" Rohk raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I tell you I'm a Saiyan, I think you could figure it out right?" Goku joked.

Rohk's face lit up once again. "You... you mean you're THE Kakarot?"

Goku put his hand on the back of his head and laughed. "Well, last time I checked I was..."

Rohk grew ecstatic. "I can't believe this! I've been looking for you for weeks."

"Well, I can guess that's because you think I'm the only living Saiyan right?"

"How'd you know that?" Rohk was stumped.

"Vegeta told me." Goku answered the confused youth. "And we're trying to figure out who you are exactly."

"Vegeta?" Rohk drew back a little. "So... is he the real Prince Vegeta?"

Goku laughed "Yup. He's real too. Either that or you're having one heck of a hallucination..."

Rohk laughed, but it was rivaled by his stomach growling at the same time.

"Him, you sound like you could use some food huh?" Goku asked him.

Rohk was somewhat embarrassed. "Uh, thanks..."

Goku knocked on the window. "Hey, Bulma! You can let us out now... He's okay."

The door opened up and Goku walked outside, but he noticed he was the only one who came out. He turned to see Rohk peering around 2 feet from the door.

"Hey, you coming?" Goku asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Uh..." Rohk didn't budge. "Is Vegeta gonna beat me up again?"

"Oh just quit your whining and get outside already..." Vegeta snarled from the other side.

Rohk slowly and reluctantly made his way outside to see the rest of the group waiting out there. Goku put his arm around Rohk to calm the shy Saiyan.

"Hey, everyone, this is Rohk..." Goku said pointing to him. "You already met Vegeta, that's his wife Bulma and their son Trunks. And this is my son Gohan, my other son Goten."

Rohk gave a small wave. "Uh... hi... And I'm sorry about that building I blew up..."

"Well..." Bulma said. "If you give back a certain something you stole, I guess we can forgive you..."

"Oh... that..." Rohk pulled the dragon radar out of his pouch. "But... I really need those dragonballs..."

"You seem very interested in the dragonballs, don't you?" Vegeta pointed out. "Just what do you 'need' them for?"

"Long story..." Rohk muttered.

"Well then c'mon." Goku said pushing Rohk forward. "You can tell us while we eat!"

30 minutes later at Goku's house

Rohk may have been very hungry, but not even he could top how much Goku could pack away.

Chi Chi shook her head as she picked up yet another set of empty dishes. "I swear Goku, I don't know how we can afford to pay for all the food you eat..."

Goku slurped down the last of a bowl of eel soup. "Ah... Well, ya know what they say, Chi Chi, growing boy's have gotta eat!"

She just rolled her eyes and took the newly emptied soup bowl to the kitchen to wash it. Since Trunks and Vegeta ate too, Bulma thought it best to help her wash them.

"So..." Gohan began to talk first. "You were going to tell us about yourself, Rohk?"

Rohk finished chugging a glass of milk. "Uh... what did you want to know?"

"Why don't we start with that picture that I'm in." Vegeta answered quickly. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh that..." Rohk put down the glass. "That's the only way how I know what my father looks like..."

"Hey, is Vegeta your dad? Cause I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind another kid..." Goku joked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Ugh. I think I'd know if I had a kid, Kakarot..."

Rohk shook his head as he pulled out the picture. "No, this one's my dad..." He pointed to one of the other Saiyans.

"Wha-- huh?" Goku's eye grew big. "But... but that's my brother Radditz!"

Surprised at the news, Gohan and Vegeta also tried to look at Rohk's fingered Saiyan.

"Huh? If... he's your brother..." Rohk added up in his brain. "Then that means you're my... uncle?"

"Impossible." Vegeta said without believing him. "Radditz never had any kids. Nor was he even interested in any."

Rohk hung his head. "No, I'm very sure he was my dad..."

Goku backed up Rohk, "C'mon, Vegeta. His dad had to be a Saiyan right? Why not Radditz?"

"Then who was your mother?" Vegeta still wasn't buying it. "Perhaps he can lie about that too."

"..." Rohk didn't want to say it, but it looked like the only way to convince Vegeta. "My mom's name was Toffee."

"Hey, like the candy?" Gohan asked. "But isn't that kind of a weird name for someone?"

Rohk stared at the ignorant Goten and Trunks and then back at Gohan. "What do you think it means?"

Neither him nor Goku seemed to get it, but only tried to figure it out.

"Oh come now, Kakarot." Vegeta finally said aloud. "Can't you get it? His mother was a striper."

"Oh..." Goku said looking at the ashamed Rohk. "Sorry to pry..."

"It's okay." Rohk finally said.

"Where's she now?" Gohan asked.

"She was ki-- I mean she died..."

"Boy is this getting depressing..." Goten murmured to Trunks.

"Uh, if it's alright, I have some questions for you guys..."

"Well, ask away!" Goku said smiling again.

"Okay..." Rohk thought for a second. "Well, how's Vegeta alive? I thought he blew himself up to save the Earth from Majin Buu?"

"Well, Vegeta did try to, but it didn't kill Majin Buu." Gohan answered. "And he did die, but now he's alive now."

"I dunno if you can answer this one, but I'll ask anyways..." Rohk inhaled. "What happened to my dad, Radditz?"

"What's there to know?" Vegeta decided to take this one. "He killed Kakarot and tried for everyone on earth, but Piccolo killed him before he could."

That amount of shocking information was a lot for the young Rohk to process.

"My... dad killed you?" He finally managed to say to Goku.

"Yup, back then your dad was very strong." Goku put his arms around his head. "But of course now, he wouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"You mean..." Rohk was still blank faced. "My dad had the power to kill everyone on a planet?"

"And you think we don't?" Vegeta snorted in disbelief. "Of course, you being as weak as your father couldn't sense that could you?"

Goku was noticing Vegeta's harshness was getting to Rohk. "Hey, Vegeta... Lighten up. He just found out stuff he never knew before about his dad. Cut him some slack"

"Che!" Vegeta turned his head. "What kind of Saiyan is that emotional anyways? It's disturbing..."

At that Rohk straightened his face up. "Well, I guess that's it..." Rohk stood up from the table.

"Hm?" Goku looked over at him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna leave now..." Rohk put on his belt pouch. "Thanks for the food." Rohk bowed as a sign of gratitude.

"Hey, you can't leave!" Gohan said standing up after Rohk.

"Why? Did I forget something?" Rohk was puzzled.

"Yeah, you're family!" Goku said standing up too. "Where are you gonna go?"

Rohk shrugged. "I'll think of something..."

Goku put his arm around Rohk's shoulder. "Yeah, you'll think yourself to stay here with us!"

"Absolutely not!" Chi chi's voice boomed from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Mom?" Gohan turned as his mom stormed up to Goku. "Were you eave's dropping on us?"

"I have a hard enough time feeding the three of you! How am I supposed to look after a fourth one of you?" Chi Chi boomed at her husband.

"Uh... Very carefully?" Goku teased.

"Goku! I'm serious!"

Goku turned to Rohk and shrugged. "Sorry, but she's not budging... Maybe we can get you to stay at Master Roshi's?"

"No way is he staying with that stinky, old fart!" Bulma said from the kitchen doorway. "He can stay with us..."

Vegeta could scarcely have turned his head any faster than he did.

"What!" His tone rivaled Chi Chi's. "Absolutely not, Bulma! I'm not having him in my house!"

"Excuse me? 'Your' house, buster?" Bulma was upset. "When was the last time YOU paid for the bills? It's MY house, so I say he can stay with us."

Vegeta swore something under his breath...

"Thank you very much, all of you." Rohk bowed again to show his gratitude. "I appreciate all you are doing for me."

"So, dad." Goten asked his dad. "Can we spar with him?"

"Well, now's probably not a good time, Goten..." Goku scratched his ears. "It's already pretty late and all..."

"You better believe it is, mister!" Chi Chi snapped. "Goten should've gone to sleep 40 minutes ago."

"That reminds me," Bulma noted. "It's past Trunks' bedtime too."

"Aw... mom..." Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. "Ha! Jinx!"

"I don't think it would have been much to watch either..." Vegeta scoffed. "This kid needs some serious training..."

"Hey, I happen to be a decent fighter." Rohk replied to the insult.

"Hey, training!" Goku smiled. "What a great idea, Vegeta! So can you train him?"

"Me!" Vegeta turned upset to Goku. "You must be joking... I have my hands full with myself and Trunks."

"Yeah, that's right..." Goku thought some more. "I can't either... My two kids train together and now I'm starting to train Uub..."

"Figure it out tomorrow." Vegeta said walking out, "I'm sure you can come up with something."

While Bulma and Chi Chi tried to gather their sons, Vegeta signaled for Goku off to the side with a head motion.

"What's up, Vegeta?"

"I don't trust that kid at all." Vegeta said harshly.

"Oh, c'mon." Goku pushed Vegeta's shoulder lightly. "You're not afraid of him are you?"

"Don't be absurd." Vegeta was unamused. "By the way, what did the Supreme Kai want anyways?"

Goku turned to make sure no one was listening. "He told me he's been sensing numerous other Saiyans here on Earth as well."

"Hmph." Vegeta had his arms folded once again. "I knew I sensed it. I'm surprised you didn't, Kakarot."

Goku shrugged. "Well, you were right all this time. But..." He stopped to search for words.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta said with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Kai said there was something... odd about the other Saiyan energy signs. That's how he was sure it wasn't ours." Goku said worriedly.

"Suppose it has something to do with this new nephew of yours?" Vegeta said thumbing at Rohk.

"I dunno..." Goku scratched his head. "But let's just keep an eye on him..."

Vegeta nodded to Goku in agreement and the two of them parted to their own respective groups.

---------

Next Chapter: Training


	5. Training The Youth

Goku held his breath as he warmed up with stretching his shoulders.

"Gah..." He released them a locked position. "Now that was a nice little warm up..."

As he walked outside, he was trying to think of someone who could help out his newly discovered nephew to train with.

But more importantly, what was all this newly discovered Saiyan energy... And why did it sense so different.

"Eh, now's not the time to worry about it..." Goku shook his head and flew off to see if he could find a fellow fighter able to train Rohk.

Two Hours Later

"Uh... you sure this is where Goku asked to meet me?" Rohk asked Gohan as he surveyed around the desert like area.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, this is it... And I think I should know. I was trained here before too."

Rohk raised an eyebrow. "So... does that mean you know who he's getting to train me?"

Gohan laughed. "If I told you now, that'd spoil the surprise!"

At that moment, they both heard a loud crack in the normal desert winds. They both turned their heads and squinted into the sunlight.

"Looks like they're here..." Rohk spoke first.

"Hey you two!" Goku waved as he landed. "Okay, Rohk, I think I found the perfect mentor for you."

Rohk looked at him in somewhat of a surprise. "Uh... is he sick? He looks a little pale..."

"Nah, this is how I always look." The stranger pulled back his white cloth head covering to unveil a green skin tone.

"Rohk, I'd like you to meet Piccolo." Goku pointed to Piccolo. "He's going to be the one who trains you..."

"This is what I'm training?" Piccolo examined Rohk from a slight distance. "I gotta say that I got my work cut out for me..."

"But who else better to get the job done?" Goku joked. "Besides, the Piccolo I know only works even harder the more impossible the task is."

"True." Piccolo laughed back. "Which is why I'm training him and not you?"

"Well, we're going now." Goku turned to Rohk. "Sorry, we can't stick around, but Chi Chi's pretty adamant about getting Gohan into college lately..."

Gohan hung his head. "Yeah, she's actually making me read textbooks before I can eat..."

As they left Rohk and Piccolo stood still for a few seconds just staring at each other. The only noise was made by the desert wind between them.

"So..." Rohk broke the silence. "When do we start training?"

"Get one thing straight right now." Piccolo turned his back to Rohk. "I'm the mentor, you're the pupil, got that?"

"Uh... I gue--"

"And as the mentor, you do what I tell you, when I tell you, and how I tell you." He still didn't look at Rohk.

"No proble--"

"Let me ask you a question. And answer this in one word." Piccolo turned to the Saiyan trainee.

"Sure?" Rohk shrugged.

"Are you willing to train your hardest? With everything you have? Even to your body's utmost breaking point? And then go beyond?" Piccolo said with his face dead serious.

Rohk nodded his head in seriousness as well. "Yes."

Piccolo smirked. "Good... Then shall we begin?"

In a blinding flash, Piccolo threw off the white robe to reveal his purple battle uniform. And possibly in that selfsame second engaged Rohk.

Totally stunned, Rohk had no time to react to Piccolo's kick directly into his left shoulder.

"Ugh..." Rohk's feet sunk a little into the sand. Before he could catch enough of his bearings, Piccolo threw another kick, but into his other shoulder.

The second one knocked Rohk flat on his back. Before he could get up, Piccolo had his foot pressing Rohk's chest into the sand.

"Hey! No fair!" Rohk growled at the Namekian. "You didn't tell me you were starting!"

Piccolo removed his foot and held out his hand to Rohk. "That's lesson number one."

Rohk rubbed his sore shoulders once he recovered to his feet. "What is?"

"That no matter who is your opponent or not, you must always be on guard. It only takes one second of hesitation to lose your life."

"But you could've have just gone easy on me--" He whined.

Piccolo whirled around and stopped the back of his fist about 1/2 of an inch from Rohk's face.

"I could..." He smirked. "But I'm not trying to kill you am I? If I was, you'd have been stone cold right now."

Rohk was upset at the ambush, but he understood. If Vegeta or Piccolo did try to kill him, he wouldn't have been standing there.

And that's what he was there to do now. Get stronger.

"Alright." Piccolo positioned himself around 10 feet across from Rohk. "Now we start with what you do know already..."

Rohk ignored the now dull ache of his shoulders. "Like what?"

"Go ahead, come at me with your best shots..." Piccolo smacked his abdomen area. "Hit me with your best punch."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna accidentally hurt you or anyth--" Rohk asked.

"I didn't say whine like a girl!" Piccolo shouted. "I said 'punch me'!"

Rohk hesitated for a second, then dashed full speed at Piccolo and threw all his might into his stomach.

It was a brief moment of silence, but was succeeded by Rohk holding his hand and jumping in agony.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He shook his hand off, which felt like it was pretty much broken.

Piccolo exhaled a bit and stood up straight, "Not bad, but you drew all your power from your hand, not your body."

Rohk still shook his hand mildly. "But I did put my weight into it..."

"You see this stone over here?" Piccolo pointed to a rather large nearby rock jutting from the sand. "This thing's bigger than my fist is it not?"

"Yeah." Rohk stood up straight once again. "It looks like it's 10 times bigger than you even."

"That's where you're wrong, kid." Piccolo gave off a smirk. "It's only bigger if I let it be bigger... HAA!"

With a single blow from his fist, he shattered the rock into virtual dust. "See what I mean?"

Rohk's face was paled. "But... but there's no way! That's just to big to be broken in one blow!"

"Again, you're wrong..." Piccolo cracked his knuckle. "But then again, that's why I'm here now isn't it?"

That's pretty much how training went for Rohk for the next few weeks. Over the course of that time, he grew a little stronger each day.

In fact, when Piccolo decided the time was right, he taught Rohk the special ability known as "Masenko".

It took Rohk a great deal of time to be able to control it, but after a few days, he began to get the hang of it.

Then, to Rohk's surprise, Piccolo decided the young Saiyan was ready to put his skills to the test and spar.

But instead of private one-on-one training, Piccolo decided to bring a few 'spectators' with him. They included Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. And two other people Rohk hadn't met before.

One was a guy named Yamcha, the other was a girl who came along with Gohan. Her name was Videl.

"You think you're up for a real sparring against someone?" Goku asked him.

Rohk laughed nervously. "As long as it's not you I think I am..."

"Don't sweat it... He's human... I think he's around your fighting class too." Piccolo smirked.

"So this is the Saiyan you were telling me about, Goku?" Yamcha asked him.

"Yup." Goku smiled. "And from what he tells me, he's my nephew... And he's gotten a lot stronger since he first got here."

"Heh, I'm just glad I'm not the one fighting him... I'm not exactly in the same weight class as you Saiyans..." Yamcha laughed.

"That's a shame then..." Vegeta scoffed at Yamcha. "Because from what I hear, you're the one he's fighting with."

Yamcha swallowed a little hard. "Me! But... I'm not so sure that's a good idea... Because I uh--"

"Aw, c'mon!" Goku smacked Yamcha on his shoulder. "It'll be a great experience for both of you!"

"Guh... Okay.." Yamcha walked out onto the grass field.

Piccolo stood in between the two of them. "I'm going to referee this. I want a clean fight, and when I say it's over, you both stop, got it?"

The two of them nodded and shook hands. "Alright, begin!"

Yamcha made the first move, he shot a few kicks at his Saiyan opponent. But they were countered by Rohk's own kicks.

"Wow..." Rohk got his balance back. "You're strong." He threw several punches at Yamcha's chest, but Yamcha defended just as well as Rohk did.

But each was finished with little tap and goes, so they decided to attack each other at their full force.

They hit each other with an extremely fast flurry of poundings and blocking as best as each could at those speeds.

After about 30 seconds of this, they both broke off attacking for a few seconds. They were too evenly matched, they could beat the other like that.

Rohk decided to take flight, thinking it would give him an advantage over the human Yamcha.

"That's the best you got?" Yamcha smirked and thought to himself. "Guess it's time for a rude awakening then..."

Yamcha dashed into the air right after Rohk and each began to circle each other. "You weren't counting on me being able to fly now were ya?"

"No I wasn't..." Rohk growled in disappointment. "I didn't think humans could fly."

"Well, I can..." Yamcha built his ki into his hands. "And here's something else we humans can do!"

Yamcha threw a barrage of ki blasts at Rohk. Unfortunately, Rohk wasn't expecting a human being able to throw ki either.

He took the pounding of each one. Once they connected with him, his body was concealed in the smoke left from the ki explosion.

"Ouch..." Gohan mused from on the ground. "That looks like it hurt..."

"I don't see how training helped this kid, Kakarot." Vegeta thought out loud. "I can't believe you dragged me over here just to see this... It's a waste of my time."

"Don't think he's finished just yet, Vegeta." Goku waved his finger in the air. "He's still got a lot more fight in him."

Back up in the air, the stunned Saiyan threw his arms back and threw his own ki from within the smoke cloud.

"Whu--? whoa!" Yamcha was almost as surprised as Rohk had been, but he managed to evade a few of them. The rest collided into his body.

Once the smoke cleared, those watching realized that Yamcha and Rohk were once again engaged in close up combat. But this time in mid air.

"Oh, no..." Piccolo to himself as he saw them fighting. "He doesn't know how to fight while he's in midair yet!"

Which was indeed the case. Yamcha clearly had the advantage in the air. Instead of them hitting each other equally, Yamcha was landing every other blow on Rohk.

Still, the Saiyan didn't just give up. He tried to pull it together and took up a solely defense style. Attempting to just block and not throw shots at him.

But that tactic was useless. Yamcha landed a powerful strike from his right leg into the side of Rohk's head.

He was sent flying into the ground below, but was able to bound back up and land. Awkwardly harsh, but he landed.

"Wow, Yamcha's gotten pretty good hasn't he?" Videl asked Gohan.

"You bet." He mentioned glancing over at her and then back at the fight. "But this guy seems like he could put up a better fight."

"Why isn't he then?" Videl was puzzled. "He's getting it handed to him."

"He's not using all his power..." Vegeta thought to himself. "What's he waiting for?"

"Ghn..." Rohk wiped blood from his lip as he stood up. "Alright then... Time to take it up a notch..."

Rohk slowly raised his hands above his head and began to concentrate his ki just like Piccolo showed him.

"Maaa...sen...kooo..." He threw his hands in front of him and unleashed it at his full power. "HAAAA!"

Yamcha was taken by suprise and had no time to react defensively. "Oh crud!"

He was pummeled near full force by the blast and he too was thrown to the floor by the impact.

Both fighters were exhausted by now. Each of them were not only straining to stand up, but both were also quite short of breath.

Piccolo decided they'd both reached their limits. "Alright, that's a good workout you two." He flew down and stepped in front of them.

Yamcha slowly walked up to Rohk and held out his hand. "Good... fight, kid."

Rohk was wary at first, but then shook Yamcha's hand back. "You too… old timer."

"What!" Yamcha was offended. "But-- but I'm not tha—"

By now Goku, Gohan, and Videl had already made their way to the two fighters to check up on them. Goku helped Yamcha while the other two saw to Rohk.

"Hey, you did pretty well, cuz." Gohan helped Rohk stand up straight. "You need a hand getting back to Vegeta's?"

"Aheh..." Rohk laughed and coughed. "I think I can make it on my own..."

"Wait, Gohan?" Videl nudged him.

"Something wrong, Videl?" Gohan leaned over to her.

"We can't just let him fly back alone. Let's at least fly with him... What if something happens?"

"Yeah... Good point." Gohan thought it out first, and then the three of them took off.

"Hey, Piccolo, you sure did a good job training him." Goku said amused. "He's gotten a lot stronger."

"He's making progress very quickly…" Piccolo noted. "He wants to learn and that helps."

"Yes, but he's still far from his full potential." Vegeta noted.

"That reminds me," Goku turned back to Piccolo. "Has anything weird happened lately with him?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "No. But why do you ask?"

"No reason really…" Goku paused. "But those weird Saiyan energies seem to be getting more frequent… It's been bugging me."

"Well, I can assure you it's not from him." Piccolo noted. "I'd have sensed it."

Suddenly, Vegeta head raised rather quickly and he looked around. "Huh… wha-- what was that?"

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" They both asked.

"Piccolo, I think you'd best get Yamcha home…" He turned with an eerie twinkle in his eye. "Kakarot and I have some hunting to do…"

Vegeta's house about the same time

Once they arrived at the Vegeta's, Rohk went straight to the extra room he was staying in to take a nap before anything else.

Bulma was on the sofa holding baby Pan and watching Goten and Trunks playing a new video game that had recently come out.

"Oh hey, Bulma." Gohan waved at her as they walked into the living room. "Hey, where'd my mom go?"

"Yeah, your baby seems to be going through her diapers relatively quickly, so your mom went to go buy some more..." Bulma handed Pan over to her awaiting mother Videl.

"I take it he had a sparring match today?" Bulma asked Gohan and Videl.

"Yup." Videl nodded. "Against that Yamcha guy."

Bulma got a sneaky smile on her face. "Oh that poor... poor Yamcha... I wonder who's idea it was to have him spar in the first place?"

Gohan took a step back from her. "Remind me not to get on her bad side..." He thought to himself.

"Hey, Gohan's girlfreind!" Trunks shouted at Videl. "You two wanna play with us?"

Goten nudged Trunks, "Hey, they got married remember?"

Gohan walked over to them, "Well, she might be busy right now, but I'm free. So what game is this?"

Goten returned to playing Trunks and talking at the same time. "It's called Budokai 3... It's got some neat looking fighters and killer graphics."

"Yeah, they even made a character in this game from that Great Saiyaman guy..." Trunks shot a funny look over at Goten. "And that's the only character Goten over there keeps using..."

"Hey, Great Saiyaman kicks butt!" Goten shouted.

"No he doesn't! He stinks!" Trunks fired back.

Within a few seconds, it had gotten into one of those "does not-does to" matches and the two were soon tussling around with the controllers on the floor.

"Hey! Knock it off the both of you!" Bulma shouted as she yanked them apart.

"Now look what you did! You unplugged it!" Trunks pointed to the TV which was now showing the news.

"Hm?" Gohan looked surprised at the TV. "What's going on there?"

On the television, it showed a helicopter news crew above Hercule City. The lady was reporting something about an explosion and a fire near the street level.

"… We still haven't been able to confirm yet," the reporter said as best she could over the helicopter engine.

"But so far witnesses have told us three men in their late teens somehow manage to break into the chemical storage facility only a few minutes ago--"

She was interrupted by a bright flash and another explosion on the ground level.

"Oh, no…" Gohan mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked concerned. "You don't look so good."

Gohan looked over at Trunks and Goten and decided he'd better not say anything in front of them. He motioned for the two women to leave the room with him.

Once they were out of earshot, he told them. "That blast energy… It's Saiyan energy."

"Wha-- what does that mean then?" Bulma asked concerned.

"It means Vegeta was right all this time." Gohan's faced sterned. "There's other Saiyans alright… And now they're attacking cities!"

"Then we have to try and stop them!" Videl handed Pan over to Bulma and began to run off.

"Wait, Videl!" Gohan chased her down. "It's too dangerous! Besides, I'm not so sure we should leave Bulma and Pan here with that Rohk guy."

"Huh?" Videl looked surprised. "But I thought you said he wasn't a bad guy or anything…"

Gohan's face was solemn. "Right now, I'm not sure what to believe…"

"It's ok," Bulma told them. "I've got the two boys here to look after me, you two just go stop them!"

"Alright then." Gohan looked over at Videl and smirked. "I think it's time we introduce these guys to my good buddy Great Saiyaman…"

Next Chapter: The Saiyan's Clash


	6. Saiyan Menace Revealed

Bulma tensed as she saw the lights of the explosions on the television get bigger and bigger.

"My God," She thought as she held baby Pan. "I sure hope Gohan and Videl can handle them..."

"Hey mom," Trunks asked turning to her as she leaned back in the couch. "Where'd Gohan and his girlfriend go?"

Bulma didn't want to tell them. After all, they'd most likely want to go help, but she needed them there in case Rohk wasn't what he seemed.

Suddenly, she thought of a quick lie.

"Well boys, do you know where baby Pan came from?" Bulma asked tickling her.

Goten and Trunks both looked at each other completely clueless.

"Uh, I think Videl and my brother loved each other enough to have a baby right?" Goten said scratching his head.

"You can't get a baby just by loving someone!" Trunks teased. "I love my mom, but I don't have a baby with her do I?"

Bulma gave a nervous laugh. "I should sure hope not..." She thought to herself.

"Oh well, at least they're preoccupied now."

Hercule City about that time

Panic rained everywhere as people ran for their lives as the buildings around the chemical lab were being brought down like they were nothing.

"Heh, look at these pathetic humans run..." One of the Saiyans sneered as he stopped blasting and walked inside the lab.

"They're afraid of someone so strong." A second Saiyan said flexing his rather huge biceps and patted the chest area of his vest.

"Oh please, Kengo." The first one said. "One look at your face and they'd be running."

"Shove it, pencil neck." Kengo snarled at him. "Or I just might blow your sorry ass into oblivion too!"

"Enough of your bickering!" The last Saiyan growled at them as he emerged from the lab freezer with several boxes of fluid in vials.

He walked past them and said in a low voice. "Just get what we came for and get out of here."

"What's eating Satoshi?" The second one whispered thumbing at him.

Kengo shrugged. "Got me..."

Satoshi turned at them slightly. "The idea was simply to get the units, not reveal ourselves to the entire planet."

Kengo reached into the freezer and got the last of the vials. "So? Why's that so bad?" He was confused.

"What if the other Saiyans know we're here now? What if Goku or Piccolo shows up?" Satoshi's voice inflection calmed.

"Easy, then we can just kill them now and get it over with!" The other Saiyan responded.

"You are far too reckless, Kenji. We can't afford for them to discover us yet."

"Who cares?" Kenji taunted putting his hands into the air. "Like we're afraid of them?"

As they walked outside again, the Saiyans saw the last remaining people in the area fleeing from them.

"Look at these weaklings run from us..." Kengo smirked.

Before the other two could say anything, they heard the whirring of the news helicopter from above the buildings across the street.

"It appears the teens that are causing all this have come out of the laboratory." The reporter shouted as best as she could over the engine. "Can we get a closer shot of them?"

Satoshi growled. "Damn stupid humans. They just don't know what's good for themselves..." He lifted his finger and pointed it at the helicopter and fired a small ki shot directly at the cockpit.

The pilot's eye widened as he jolted the helicopter to the side. "I can't move fast eno--!"

In blinding moment, the propeller of the helicopter was blown to nothing and sent crashing to the ground below.

The three who were inside the chopper screamed as it fell spiraling towards the earth below... They could do nothing but wait till the end.

Suddenly, it came to a dead stop a few feet from the ground. The cockpit was facing the ground, but the tail was still up in the air.

The reporter turned around to see what had happened. She immediately shouted at the camera man.

"Quick quick! Look! It's Great Saiyaman!"

Sure as she said it, Great Saiyaman had grabbed the back of the helicopter and held it from smashing into the ground.

"Don't worry!" Gohan said in his inflated voice. He lowered it to the ground level. "I wouldn't just show up without saying hello first!"

Videl was dressed up as Great Saiyaman 2 and quickly pulled the out of the helicopter. "Everyone alright?" She asked checking them over from anything broken.

Everyone was fine except for the pilot. His ribs were crushed and he needed medical attention fast.

"I'm okay!" The camera man said, now can we get back to filming this?"

Videl stood silent. "What! No way! You're coming with me to get outta here! It's too dangerous..."

"I think you'd best get this man to safety..." Great Saiyaman pointed to the pilot.

"But what about those two?" Videl pointed to the reporter and camera guy.

"Just leave us here. Get him outta here." The reporter said.

Videl growled, but she picked up the pilot and flew off. The remaining two went back to filming.

"What the hell is this?" Kenji shouted. "Who's this guy think he is?"

"Allow me to tell you my name. I am..." Great Saiyaman began his salute. "He who does not allow evil! The champion of justice! The grea--"

"Shut up already!" Kengo threw a blast at Great Saiyaman that exploded directly on Gohan's chest. The blast created a great deal of smoke.

As it cleared, Gohan was still in the same position as before the shot hit, but he was now totally blackened.

"I... Kuh... was not... expecting... that to... Bleah... happen..." Great Saiyaman sputtered as smoke came from his mouth.

"What a loser!" Kenji scoffed. "He's not even worth our time..."

"Still." Satoshi turned to them and took the cases Kengo was holding. "We cannot be followed."

He raised a smirk when he heard this. "Yeah?"

"Kill him." He said plainly and the other 2 flew off with the stolen chemicals.

Great Saiyaman wiped the soot off his visor and to his shock, stood the towering Kengo six feet from him.

"Uh... I don't suppose you want to talk do you?" Gohan said nervously.

Kengo smirked. "Heh... Your power level is pathetic. You really think you can beat me?"

Gohan surveyed then giant-like Saiyan. He was nearly a full two feet taller than he was. Not to mention nearly twice as large muscle wise.

"Well, let's let our fists decide that shall we?" Great Saiyaman dashed at Kengo and punched him directly in his stomach.

Kengo just laughed. "That tickled..."

Gohan decided to up his power a bit, so he charged up his ki level and started attacking Kengo's mid section again. And it felt like hitting steel...

"Alright," Great Saiyaman shouted. "Try this!" With his full force, he threw a right hook into Kengo's jaw.

While his head shifted a bit, Kengo just stared at him. "Boy... You suck." Great Saiyaman jumped back and breathed hard a bit.

"I don't get it!" Gohan thought to himself. "He doesn't seem to have any weaknesses."

"Now it's MY turn!" In a swift blur, Kengo charged his ki and dashed at Great Saiyaman. "GWAAR!"

The word "horror" would best describe the feelings of the reporters who watched the hero of Hercule City be treated like nothing more than a costumed punching.

Gohan struggled to guard himself as best he could, but the huge Saiyan's attacks were too powerful and too strong for him to ward off.

Kengo began slamming Great Saiyaman's body into a nearby building with his punches. He began laughing. "Hahaha!" Kengo jumped back and looked at the beat up Great Saiyaman.

"You could have at least tried to make this interesting you know..." Kengo looked at his right fist and built up a nice sized ki shot. "But whatever... time to die Great Loser."

The reporter grabbed the camera man. "Do something! That monster's going to kill him!" She shook him and pleaded.

"What am I supposed to do! If Great Saiyaman can't beat that guy--"

Kengo's blast collided into Gohan's already beaten body. As it did, Gohan screamed in pain. He was sent through the wall and the entire building.

The intensity of the explosion was intense. It brought down the whole structure and the splash effect knocked out the signal for the camera, and the two news crew members as well.

When the dust settled, Kengo stood staring down at Great Saiyaman's bruised and bleeding body. His clothing was torn and singed, and his helmet was now cracked.

"Well, still kicking huh?" Kengo pulled him up by what was left of the chest area of his outfit. "Not for much longer..."

Before the giant Saiyan could touch Gohan for a split second longer, something blindsided him and slammed him through the air.

"Rrr... Who did that!" He stopped in mid spin and shouted.

Vegeta stood with the fist he used to smack Kengo still held out in front of him. "Who else?"

"How dare you do this!" Goku stood next to him, holding his battered up son in his arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." Kengo snarled. "Look at you and your kind! You've become nothing but a disgrace to the Saiyan race! You're nothing more than pathetic, emotional trash!"

Goku stared down at his son, he was still breathing, but he was pretty badly beat up.

"Kakarot," Vegeta spoke not looking at him. "You'll be of no use here. Get him taken care of. You're in no condition to fight..."

"Alright, Vegeta..." Goku had to agree. "Just leave some of him for me when I get back..."

Goku took off extremely quickly, leaving Vegeta alone with the over-sized Kengo.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Kengo taunted. "I was supposed to kill a weak human, and now I get to kill the Price of the Saiyans..."

Vegeta stood simply staring at him. "He definitely has the weird Saiyan energy I've been sensing..." He thought to himself. "But what is it? Drat! He doesn't seem to be anything different that I can put my finger on."

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to fight the strongest Saiyan in the universe?" Vegeta said mocking him.

"Believe me, you're not the strongest anymore..." Kengo said without expressing much emotion.

"Hm?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow then snarled. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You'll see soon enough!" And as quickly as he'd done to Gohan, he charged at Vegeta and began attacking the prince. "Once I'm done rearranging your spoiled brat face!"

However, this time, Vegeta fought back. Vegeta was much faster than Gohan had been. With blinding speeds, they both began to punch each other...

While Kengo had an obvious advantage in strength, Vegeta was much faster and more combat skilled.

Kengo began swinging recklessly once Vegeta began dodging and then began running around him. Taunting him with 4 or 5 swift blows.

"Dammit!" Kengo shouted beginning to get angry. "Hold… STILL!"

"What's wrong?" Vegeta smirked still easily evading his enraged fists. "Having trouble now are we?"

Becoming furious, Kengo began firing ki blasts in machine gun style at Vegeta. "Die, you washed up has been!"

The blasts landed everywhere around where Vegeta was standing. Nearly incinerating the very ground where he stood.

Kengo began to laugh furiously, "Bwahaha! When I told you you'd die, you shoulda listened…"

"Che. You talk to much…" Vegeta spoke standing behind him.

"What the--! But you were just ove--" Kengo turned around stunned.

Vegeta delivered a foot directly into Kengo's stomach and dropped him to the ground, panting for air.

The Saiyan prince just looked down at now downed giant. "Now what was that you said about my face?"

Kengo's face tensed and his veins began to swell… He snarled in a low tone and punched the ground.

"You're… not better… than me…" He howled in a stomach churning tone. His ki began to swell immensely as he stood to his feet.

"What! But that energy! I recognize it now…" Vegeta's face showed that of shock. "But… but it can't be! That energy is--"

"RRRRAGH!" Kengo dashed at Vegeta and began to hit him full force. But this time his fists were glowing with ki.

"Gah!" Vegeta's guards were useless. The sheer brute force now pounding was shaking his entire body with each hit. "What… happened… to… him!"

Vegeta realized Kengo's brute strength wielded a greater advantage than his own. And if he didn't do something and quick, he'd be the monster's next victim.

Suddenly, Vegeta saw an opportunity.

He ducked under a blow, and then landed one heavy punch to Kengo's face, which stunned him long enough to give himself time to swiftly fly away from him.

"Guh... I... I don't understand it!" Vegeta rubbed his sore forearm. "How's this punk get so strong?"

"Running away?" Kengo wiped blood off his lip. "And you call yourself a Saiyan."

"You won't be laughing in a few seconds, you pathetic excuse for a warrior." Vegeta clenched his fists. "HAAA!"

In an instant, Vegeta's hair glowed bright yellow from his Super Saiyan state. "I'm going to make you eat those words..."

Kengo merely laughed. "Is that supposed to scare me? A mere Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta's face wrinkled in disgust. "What! You're insane. I'm 10 xs as powerful as I was before!"

"But that's old news... And soon, you will be too. GWAAA!" Kengo too, became a super Saiyan as well.

"Well, now..." Vegeta grinned. "I guess this will be more interesting than I thought..."


End file.
